


Tea Time

by spiralicious



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: Kurohedonism, Crack, Crush, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie's got a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for helping me with this Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for kurohedonism, Prompt 14 "Fire," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Lizzie sat there, having tea with Prince Soma, and she knew she would have to start coming up with better excuses soon as to why she was there again. She had been visiting the Phantomhive townhouse everyday for the last two weeks; although Ciel was not around, under the pretext of having tea with the prince. Her mother didn’t exactly approve of it, but that did not stop Lizzie. She felt compelled to see the star of her nightly dreams.

Sipping her tea, she felt bad for only half listening to the prince’s story, but she couldn’t help herself. Her eye kept catching glimpses of Agni as he stood there, attending to their needs. She fidgeted and squirmed as she tried not to look at him. Seeing him, reminded her of her dream from the night before. She kept wondering if his actual touches would leave her burning with desire the way he did in her head. The day before, she had followed Agni around, pretending to have questions about his duties and India. Truth be told, she had noticed she could see how his body moved through his clothes and was watching him. The way Agni moved left her heart fluttering.

Lizzie blushed as a vision of Agni’s fingers brushing across her nipples flashed through her head. At first, it had just been a warm tingly sensation whenever she was in Agni’s presence. Unfortunately, the prince had told her a naughty story, he was not supposed to, and it gave the sensation visuals.

Sipping his tea, Soma noticed Lizzie was not her bubbly, chipper self and asked if she was sick. Lizzie was so busy convincing him she was fine that she lost her grip on her tea cup, spilling tea on her lap. It was all the proof Soma needed she was ill, and he firmly insisted that Agni care for her, by putting her to bed and feeding her kheer.

That made Lizzie even more flustered and animated in her objections. The ideas it gave her, had her feeling so warm she thought she was going to burst into flames. Her brain, however, ceased functioning when Agni started dabbing at the spilt tea in her lap.

Concerned over Lizzie’s behavior, Agni felt her forehead.

She braved meeting Agni’s gaze and when she saw the look of comprehension cross his face, it just made the whole situation even more mortifying. It was slightly worse when Agni assured Soma that Lizzie was not ill and served her more tea as though nothing happened. The rest of the afternoon was thankfully uneventful.

When Lizzie’s carriage arrived, she and Agni were alone for a moment. He bowed slightly to her and said softly, “Miss Elizabeth, I’m very flattered, but…” The rest of his sentence didn’t register as all Lizzie could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. She dashed into the carriage as soon as she was able. Waving goodbye, Lizzie wondered what would happen during tea tomorrow.


End file.
